


A little snow, a little spark

by jazzaiko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Military, Strangers to Lovers, mention of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzaiko/pseuds/jazzaiko
Summary: Minseok sees Jongdae, Minseok gets acquainted with Jongdae, Minseok stays with Jongdae.In that order.Written for Tinysparks Round 10: Surprise Surprise
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	A little snow, a little spark

**Author's Note:**

> Words: foggy, blanket, sparks
> 
> This fic kinda writes itself to be honest ahaha. Inspired by [this moodboard](https://twitter.com/xiudaesthetic/status/1328647913912745985)
> 
> Thank you, my friends and mods for everything!

Foggy morning, a little windy, with snow falling against his umbrella and his surroundings. 

That is the first time Minseok met him. A young man is standing across the street, probably about his age, wearing a white turtleneck and grey coat. He is also holding an umbrella. His hair is black and wavy, his lips shaped in a cute curl, and he has a pair of kind, pretty eyes as if filled with a galaxy that can make Minseok get lost inside. 

It’s kind of ironic since frost is Minseok’s power, but the man got Minseok freezing on the spot. How can such a beautiful man exist? Minseok wants to approach, to call him, to ask him his name.

The traffic light turns green and Minseok takes a step. One second, two seconds, and they meet in the middle of the road. But no words were said, no names were exchanged. 

Minseok hopes one day he can meet that man again.

  
  
  
  
  


The second time Minseok meets him, the situation is vastly different. 

His fluffy black hair is no more, now he is in a buzz cut. His white turtleneck and grey coat are now replaced by a fitting uniform. But Minseok can recognize those kind eyes and curly lips anywhere. With the light in the room falling on his wide forehead, he looks so bright, exactly like a sun.

“Hello! Nice to meet you, I’m Kim Jongdae.” Even his voice is warm and sweet, Minseok can feel his heart making somersaults at the sound.

“I-I’m Kim Minseok.” 

“Oh, we are both Kims! Nice to have someone somewhat familiar here.” And when Jongdae smiles, it feels as if the world just stops right there and then. Minseok feels like a sunflower, his blossom will follow wherever his sun goes. 

The war may have taken many years of their lives, but Minseok is thankful because it's also the war that let them be close in the first place, in the super-powered unit. They were both young and naive, filled with sparks and energy, hoping to prove themselves through mandatory service to serve their nation. It was an arduous fight, too much was lost - tears, friends, and lives. At times, Minseok felt like giving up. However, Jongdae was there for Minseok through it all, until they emerge victoriously.

Now, the war is over. It's time for peace, and for a better life. And Minseok wants to spend it with the person he loves the most. 

  
  
  
  
  


A blaring thunder wakes Minseok up. The first thing he does is to look at the clock on the bedside table. It's still too early to wake up for work. He falls back on the bed and takes in information from his senses.

He can hear the rain pouring, the rushing water is pounding loudly against the roof along with the rumbling thunder every now and then. He can whiff the smell of ozone with sparks flying in the air, and water mixed with soil - the smell of rain. He can see the windows turning white, the temperature must have dropped due to the rainstorm. 

However, Minseok doesn't feel too cold, because there is warmth right beside him on their bed. He turns over his body, careful not to pull the blanket too much. 

A flash of lightning briefly illuminates their room, also lighting the other man beside him.

Time may have passed, but to Minseok, Jongdae is the most beautiful man he has ever seen in his life. His buzz-cut hair has grown out, now covering his forehead with soft black locks. His pretty, expressive eyes may be closed as he is sleeping, but they are framed by long, curly eyelashes. His face is bright and smooth despite some tiny battle scars, looking as peaceful as ever. And Minseok is never bored seeing this view. 

"M-min?" Jongdae stirs, his eyebrows joined together and lips pouted as he tries to shake off his sleepiness. Jongdae is always cute like this, but Minseok knows better how deceptive his docile look is. Jongdae is one of their best fighters, sharp and powerful, yet filled with so much heart. 

"What time is it?"

"2 am. Shh, go back to sleep." Minseok soothes him, pulling their blanket and snuggles a little closer to his lover. 

"Mmm." His eyes blink in confusion, glancing at the window. “Is the rainstorm too much for you?” 

Minseok doesn’t want to admit that it did disturb his sleep, but Jongdae knows anyway. He always knows. Minseok watches as Jongdae closes his eyes, channeling his power. Eventually, the storm quiets down to a comfortable drizzle. 

“Better?”

“Show-off.” Minseok huffs, but he can’t help his grin though. 

Jongdae chuckles, his loud laughter always feel like music to Minseok. “You too! Every summer you always told me not to waste money for ice cones, since you can make them for me with your powers.” 

Even when he whines, Jongdae is always so cute and adorable. Minseok leans to plant a kiss on his cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too."

It's a foggy morning, but this time, Minseok is not alone.


End file.
